As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a number of connector components that protrude from a rear portion or side portion of an information handling system housing or chassis. Connectors allow the information handling system to connect with peripheral components, networks and other information handling systems. Pin-type connectors allow the connection of multiple pins to transfer information along multiple channels. Different types of connectors often have standardized shapes. Some connectors are circular in shape other connectors such as D-style connectors are generally trapezoidal in shape.
During the installation of D-style connectors, the connector pins and connectors themselves can become damaged if the mating connector is installed or attempted to be installed in an incorrect orientation such as an upside down orientation. Additionally damage to the connector can occur if the mating connector is misaligned or cocked with respect to the D-style connector. Damaged connectors or pins may lead to any number of different problems. Often, in order to correctly diagnose a problem related to a damaged connector or pin, a manufacturer must dispatch service personnel to a customer site. The cost of service personnel and replacement parts may impose significantly the cost to an information handling system manufacturer and may cause a user dissatisfaction and frustration until the problem is resolved.